


As Told by Sirius

by Fantasygirl20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Complete, Crushes, Diary/Journal, Growing Up Together, Middle School, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl20/pseuds/Fantasygirl20
Summary: For those who don't know, this was inspired by a show called As Told by Ginger where the main character writes on her journal about growing up in middle school. (This is my first time writing Wolfstar) This will be in Sirius's POV. This is taken place in muggle world no magic, but there will be dark magic mentioned.Summary: 13 year old Sirius has a crush on his childhood best friend, there is a dance coming up in middle school will he have the courage to ask him out? (There will be scenes leading up to the dance)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_Ever since I was little, Andromeda was there to take care of me and Reg. For that I was grateful. My parents were into dark magic and they tried to include Reg even though he was too little and had no sense of direction. Because of that, he turned out to be a handful. He always go to cemeteries in the middle of the night and thinking back, my cousin could’ve just intervened earlier._ Sirius paused his writing to sigh and scooted towards the edge of his bed. He continued his writing. _But, better late than never._

 _We ended up moving to Andromeda’s home at the age of five. I guess it’s not that bad. Because of that, I have met some friends along the way that lived in the same neighborhood as me. There was James, he always seemed like he wanted to joke around. He was the most fun to be with out of everyone. Not that I'm being biased or anything. Then there is Lily, the two of them have been best friends since they were born. But to him they looked at so they were always together in more of a romantic way._ He shook his head. _Next there was Peter, he was the shy one of the group._ Sirius’s hand was shaking at this point. Pull it together, he told himself. He took a deep breath and continued to write. _Remus, the cute one._ He shook his head while blushing. _Remus the smart one of the group. He always thought of the sensible thing to do and he just balanced everyone out nicely. He however, was his best friend. That he liked?_ His face felt hot just thinking about it. _“Just ask him out?” Andromeda says._ Sirius rolled his eyes and continued to write on his journal.

Sirius jumped when he heard a knock towards the window. His face went hot once again.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. “I did knock.” He smiled then leaned his leg over the window sill and crossed his arms.

Sirius closed his journal and placed it in the drawer in his night stand.

“You still write in that thing?” Remus teased.

Sirius’s face reddened even more. “Shut up.” He this time crossed his arms.

Remus looked serious. “How’s Regulus?”

Sirius shrugged lazily. “He’s always either cooped up in his little ‘layer’ of his or at a cemetery, what else is new?” He looked up at Remus and sighed. “There is no reasoning with him. And before you say, he’s gone counseling.” He eyes his best friend carefully.

Remus shrugged then changed the subject. “I was thinking we’d go to school together, just us.” He said with a hopeful expression that Sirius knew all too well.

He smiled. “Sick of James and Lily?”

Remus groaned. “They’re in that phase you know where puberty happens.” He said with enthusiasm. “I just know they’d end up together. I just want it to be sooner rather than later.” He said with a sigh.

Sirius jumped off his bed and put on his leather jacket. “Well, are you coming downstairs or not?”

Remus nodded then jumped off the window and followed Sirius down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

When they walked downstairs, Sirius saw his younger brother and smiled. He walked over and ruffled Regulus’s hair. He heard Reg mumble ‘hey stop that!’ and shoved Sirius to the sighed. Sirius chuckled then looked at his cousin.

“Is it okay that Remus eats breakfast with us?” Sirius asked as he took his seat next to his brother.

“Sure can, I made enough pancakes to feed an army anyways.” Andromeda chuckled without looking up from her stove.

“Thank you,” Remus said with a grin and sat next to Sirius.

Sirius dared a glace at Remus while not realizing he was staring too.

“Get a room,” Regulus joked.

Both Remus and Sirius blushed at the same time. Sirius however didn’t notice his best friend was blushing because he was looking down on his empty plate.

After they finished their breakfast, the two walked to Lakeside Junior High. Sirius wasn’t a top notch student like Remus was. As he didn’t care much about school. Though what he did care about was music class. He wanted to study only music, especially singing. He was in fact a great singer and he always.

“Come on baby, light my fire. Come on baby, light my fire. Try to set the night on fire!” Sirius breathed on top of his lungs.

Remus raised his right eyebrow. “Feeling happy are we today?” He asked.

Sirius shrugged. “Why not? The sun is shining, and the birds are chirping.” He said with exaggeration while waving his arms around. 

Suddenly Sirius was nocked over by someone. “Ooof!” He said then noticed James as he let go finally.

“Sorry,” James chuckled. “I heard you singing and I had to come over. You know how much I love it when you sing.” He grinned. 

“Oh come off it.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Alright, Lily?” he asked with a smile.

She nodded then the four of them continued walking to school. They saw Peter Pettigrew sitting on the steps of Lakeside Junior High.

As Peter stood up with a glare he said. “Oi! Didn’t have the decency to tell me you guys were walking together?”

Sirius shrugged and then grinned. “We weren’t walking together, we just so happened to bump into each other.”

“You do know the bell just rung over a minute ago.” Said a newcomer standing near the corner.

“That makes you late too, Severus,” Lily rolled her eyes at her best friend.

“I was waiting for you since we go to the same class.” Severus responded back.

They had the same grade, but James, Sirius and Remus were a year older than Lily.

Lily nodded then looked at James. “See you later?” She asked in a weak voice.

Severus rolled his eyes then grabbed Lily’s arm.

“Someone is smitten.” Sirius grinned and tapped James’s nose. It was his turn to roll his eyes as they walked in their school.

They finally go to their class and Sirius froze as he heard the intercom’s news. ‘ _On to another segment. Spring Fling dance is coming up. Don’t forget to ask someone you like to the dance.’_ Said monotone dance.

“Take your seat, Black, if you don’t mind. The class is waiting.” The teacher muttered with an angry tone as Sirius stumbled while taking his seat. He sneaked a glance over towards Remus who was also staring at him. He bit his lip and looked back towards the chalkboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:  
> The Doors - Light My Fire


	3. Chapter 3

While listening to some music in the background, Sirius was in his room writing on his journal yet again. Just as he hear a specific song he liked from Arctic Monkeys, he raised the volume up on his boom box. Sirius was singing out loud to the music. “Secrets I have held in my heart, are harder than I thought, maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours.”

 _It’s crazy to think all this time has passed, it's time to ask Remus out._ He nibbled on the pen for a bit then continued. _After telling my friends, my brother and Andromeda about my sexuality, I’ve felt at east and more myself. Though I have liked Remus for a long while, I’m not sure Remus felt the same._

Sirius scratched his forehead and lay down on the bed while spreading his arms wide. He turned his head and faced the window to find out that the boy he was talking about was sitting on the window with a grin on his face. Sirius jumped and dropped his journal on the floor. “Quit doing that, will you?!” He said dramatically as he got up from the bed and picked up the journal.

Sirius walked over to the boombox and lowered the volume.

“What did I do?” Remus said while still having a grin on his face. He jumped off the window to the bedroom and sat on the bed. “You were quiet the rest of the day today, I wanted to check up on you.”

Sirius sighed then sat back down on the bed next to Remus. “I’m fine,” he said biting her lips.

There was a knock on the window and Sirius raised his right eyebrow.

James jumped on the floor with a big grin on his face.

“Don’t you look happy.” Sirius muttered.

“I had asked Lily to the dance. And she said yes!” James said with excitement as he sat on the bed.

“I am not surprised.” Remus smiled. “You two have been smitten since day one.” 

James face reddened. “Oh come off it.” He said waving his hand. “So have you someone in mind you wanted to ask yet?” He asked Remus.

“Oh…Well I have someone in mind,” Remus muttered then stole a glance at Sirius hoping that he didn’t notice.

Oh, but Sirius did notice. And James was ruining the moment. He glared at his best friend.

Recognition shot through James. “Okay, okay, I can take a hint.” James said then waved his hands around. He walked down the ladder.

Sirius blushed while feeling embarrassed. “You know James, always the killjoy.” He said chuckling.

They both looked into each other’s eyes. There was silence between the two of them. Both unsure what of they would say next.

At the same time the both said. “Will you go to the dance with me?” And they both widened their eyes. They hugged each other with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song featured:  
> I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius was propped up on his bed again sitting crossed legged while writing on his journal.

_Everyone was thrilled with the news that Remus and I were going to the dance. The dance is tomorrow and I couldn’t be more excited. I had asked Andromeda if she can give me more time to go out that night and she’d agreed for me to stay at the dance until twelve. Though, she told me to no go anywhere other than the dance. It’s not like I had somewhere to be anyways. I am only thirteen…._

‘Dinner!’ Andromeda yelled from downstairs. Sirius placed his journal in the draw of the night stand and walked downstairs.

He overheard Regulus talking animatedly about different kind of dark magic. “I love my voodoo dolls, I handcraft them you know.” He said while grinning.

“What did I say, Reg. No dark magic talk while eating dinner. That’s one of the rules. You promised.” Andromeda muttered while finishing up the meal she made for dinner.

As Sirius came in he said in response to Reg. “What do you do with the hair? Do you make it out of yarn?” He joked.

Sirius took a seat then poured him a glass of water. He finished taking a sip of water when Regulus said. “Nah…. I take yours.” He said with a grin.

Sirius spit out the water he had in his mouth. 

“Sirius!” Andromeda said. “No spitting on the kitchen table….” She sighed then Sirius muttered that he was sorry and cleaned up the mess.

“You better not be doing anything to me….” Sirius said eying his brother.

“I thought you didn’t believe in magic.” Reg said while grinning.

Sirius rolled his eyes and they continued their conversation with a different topic while eating dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was getting ready for the dance. He was glad that he didn't need to dress up because he didn't like to wear tuxedoes. But Sirius was the type of person to wear a bowtie. And so, he put a red bowtie over his grey casual shirt. Sirius adjusted his bowtie while staring at himself in the mirror. He was nervous but excited.

"They're here!" Andromeda yelled from down the stairs.

When he announced that he was coming down the stairs, he picked up his signature leather jacket, then walked down. He found Remus first and was in shock at how good he looked when he cleaned up. Sirius stared with a giant grin starting to appear across his face. 

He heard James whistle in the background, Sirius rolled his eyes. _Great job at ruining the moment._ He thought when he finally reached his date. 

"Oh! Don't you guys look handsome!" Andromeda said with excitement. "Where's Lily?" She asked as she looked around.

"She'll be here," James muttered while waving his hand. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

"Oh, perfect timing!" James said with a grin; he walked over to the door. 

As James opened the door, he whistled once again. "You look lovely as always." James grinned then took out his hand to take her hand.

"Oh stop," Lily blushed as she walked inside.

"Pictures before you guys go!" Andromeda said.

Sirius rolled his eyes and just went with it. "Fine." He said, then crossed his arms. Half an hour later, they were finally finished when Sirius complained about how long she took pictures of them. "You have enough pictures of us!" 

"Okay, okay!" Andromeda said. "You kids go have fun! And be back before 10!" She said, then pecked Sirius on the cheek.

Sirius groaned with embarrassment then rubbed off her lipstick on his cheek. 

They ended up meeting Peter in front of the school because he didn't want to be the third wheel since he was going stag. Sirius, however, knew the real reason. He couldn't get a date. But he tried to help Peter out, but Peter didn't want any help. 

The dance wasn't as spectacular as he hoped it would be. He could still tell that the dance was taking place in a gym. _But, it is what it is,_ he thought. They were sitting on the benches; Sirius was too nervous to ask Remus to dance. 

Evidently, Remus wasn't nervous as he stood and took his first move. He held out his hand in front of Sirius and smiled cautiously. Remus just stared at Sirius's eyes with hope and awe without saying anything. Sirius felt his face becoming red, and James nudged him, trying to encourage him to go dance with James. Sirius got up and took his hand.

They ended up dancing for the rest of the night, until curfew, that is.

**THE END**


End file.
